Fate Is Too Funny
by 52 CARDS
Summary: Raven just wanted to enjoy her "day off" by herself but someone bud in and she ended up spending most of her day with this guy.


It was a snowy day in Jump City but inside a dark room, Raven made her way to her mirror and looked at her reflection instead. She quietly mumble a spell then her reflection slowly change. Raven's eyes change from a shade of violet to a shade of dark brown, her short hair grew long and faint to black and finally her pale skin gain color. Raven nod in approval and quickly changed her clothes and grabbed her small backpack. She open a small portal and teleport herself to an alleyway.

Raven quietly made her way around a corner inside a large library. She gave a sigh of relief when she smell coffee and old leather books. A small elder woman smile and waved to the girl from behind the counter.

"Good morning Hazel, dear. Is today your day off?" The Liberian asked.

Raven walk towards her and return the smile, "I'm not too sure, my boss might call me in any minute."

The Liberian crinkled her nose, "On Hazel I don't know how you can deal with such an awful man. He always pushes you too hard and he hardly gives you a break. I swear if I ever saw the young man I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

Raven smiled again, "I'm sure he would love to hear what you have to say."

The Liberian laughed and patted Raven's hand, "Yes he would. Well if he ever works you to the bone always remember you can come here to relax. Oh! I made coffee dearie, would you like some?"

"Maybe when I'm done," Raven said.

"Okay dearie." With that Raven went to explore the shelves while the Liberian stamped some books.

Raven ran her fingertips along the spine of the books, she could feel the texture of each book: rough, smooth, slick, wrinkly and soft. She knew that each story was different from what the cover tells. It was like she could feel the books calling out to heor and begging her to read them. Raven grabbed a book from a random spot and opened the book.

"… A melody is heard, played upon a flute. It is small and fine, telling of grass and trees and the horizon. The curtain rises. Before us is the Saleman's house…" Raven placed the book back on it's shelf and walk down a few more steps before pulling another book.

"…The stone walls of Loretto Academy are so thick I can sit curled up on a windowsill, arms around the knees tucked beneath my chin…" Raven read a few more sentences and decide to place back the book and notice a misplace book on shelf under the book. Raven examine the cover of the book and realize that it was a Japanese comic book. On the cover was a boy in a black uniform holding a black sword next to a girl with light brown hair in a white uniform holding a white sword. Raven shrug her shoulders and place the book on a cart and continue her search.

Raven looked up and saw a book that peak her interest. She brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and tried to reach for the book. It was just out of her reach. Raven quickly glance around to make sure no one was around. But instead of use her powers Raven tried to jump for the book. Raven accidentally ended up pushing the book further on the bookcase.

"Dammit!" Raven whisper but before she decided to use her powers, she heard a chuckle.

"Need help?" A muscular man walked up behind her and smile at her. Raven groaned in embarrassment because someone saw her. "Hey I wouldn't tell sweetheart. It will be our little secret," The man smirked.

The hidden sorceress groaned again but this time with annoyance. She looked at the man again and notice his features: jet black hair, green eyes and his muscular tone body. But it didn't mean it would cover up the arrogant attention he was so happily radiating.

"The names not sweetheart and I'll be fine, sir. I can handle myself." Raven said as she cross her arms.

"Oh really?" He said with interest and continued, "Well you know sweet-cheeks, I just figured maybe I could be a gentleman and lend a helping hand."

"Like I said before I don't need help." Raven stated.

"Okay then." The man smirked and pushed the book further into the shelf then before.

"Hey!" Raven complained.

"You know you should be more quiet in a library, sweet cheeks," He stated.

"Well I can't help it if a man I barely met is giving me a hard time." Raven said through grit teeth. "Also my name isn't sweet cheeks either."

"Can't handle it hon?" The man smirked as he lean on the shelf.

Raven took a deep breath and simply turn around and start moving to the other direction. She wasn't going to play his game. Raven made her way outside and start walking down the street. She sigh and hope that Liberian wouldn't feel upset that Raven didn't say a farewell. Raven walk pass few stores until she hear footsteps behind her.

"Hazel!" Raven stop in her tracks and turned around to see the same man from the library walk up to her.

"Sir, I don't have the time to deal with you. I'm trying to enjoy what could be my day-off so leave!" Raven said as she glared at him.

The man look at her with a guilty look and sigh, "I'm deeply sorry, Hazel. I didn't mean to bug you. I guess I was having too much fun."

Raven examine his face for any traces of lying while also feeling his aura. She felt the heavy guilty feeling in her stomach but she also felt something warm that she couldn't put a finger on. Raven dismissed it and focused on the man.

"How did you know my name?"

"Grace, the Liberian, told me. She gave me an earful," The man said as he scratched his head. Raven smiled as she thought about the elder woman. "Also she wanted me to give you these." The man gave her a plastic bag with snowman designs on it. When the sorceress opened the bag, it had small homemade cookies. Raven felt a small warm in her chest when she realized it was a gift.

"Thanks for delivering this to me," Raven looked at the man and bit her lip then said, "By the way I want to apologize too. I took it too far too. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

The man held out his hand and smiled at her, "My name is Jason."

Raven smiled and shook his hand, "Ra- I mean Hazel." Raven cursed herself for almost saying her real name. Jason looked at her with curious eyes. "My real name is Rachel but I like using Hazel instead." Jason nodded his head.

"Well who do I ask if I want them to accompany me to the diner?" Jason asked with a bow.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Let's just stick to Hazel."

"As you wish."

* * *

"So what's your favorite book?" Jason asked as he was cutting into his pancakes. Raven had a small cup of herb tea and a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"I don't know there are too many to choose from." Raven said as she took a sip of the soup.

"How about something you would fall asleep to?" Jason says.

"A Midnight Summer's Dream."

"May I ask the reason why it's your favorite?"

Raven stirred the noodles in the bowl, "I like the way the story is told and how dreamlike it presents itself to the audience," Raven raised her spoon and blown the soup to cool it down, "That almost everyone could have a happy ending."

"Everyone makes their own destiny whether they know it or not." Jason said with a smile.

"… Maybe." Raven mumbled. Jason look concerned at the young woman because he didn't mean to upset her again. But she wasn't actually upset Raven was in deep thought though that didn't stop Jason from worrying. He looked down at his plate to find a new way to cheer her up. Suddenly Jason had the perfect idea.

"Hazel," Raven was about to look at Jason until instantly a small dap of whip cream was on her nose. Raven was so confused until she saw that Jason also had whip cream on his nose. He flashed her his smile.

Raven smile too and wipe the cream from her nose, "Thanks Jason." Then wipe the cream on top of his nose, "You missed a spot."

Jason chuckled, "Yeah thanks for the help."

* * *

"Do you have a favorite color?" Jason asked as he was walking down the street next to Raven. The pair just finished their brunch and decided to walk it off. They've both been asking questions and finding out more about each other.

"Blue. You?"

"Red," Jason said. He gave her a slight push. "Your turn."

"How long have you've lived in Jump City?" She asked.

"I think it might have been about 2 years. What about you?"

"I've been here since 3 years ago when I was 16," Raven stated. Raven elbowed him to let him know it was his turn.

"So what do you do for a living?" Jason asked.

"I'm currently a part time nurse at Jump City Medical Hospital," Raven said calmly. "I've gotten into the hospital early because of a few programs I attended but I still studying." Jason nodded his head and Raven continued. "Its nice too know I can help someone and possible prevent future troubles. It actually really neat to work one on one with a patient because I can get to know them."

"Oh really?" Jason asked with a sly smile, "Is it possible I could get personal treatment?"

Raven rolled her eyes but she didn't get upset as before. She knew Jason enough to realize this is how he usually acts then Raven glance down realized that were at the park. Suddenly an idea popped in her head as she bend down to tie her shoes. Raven got back up and walk towards Jason until she was really close.

"I mean that wouldn't be a problem I could find many ways to treat you," Raven softly whispered in his ear. Jason looked at her with a surprised look then gave her smirk.

He whispered, "What kind of treatment?"

"Ice cold snow," In an instant Raven shove a handful of snow down Jason's shirt. Raven giggled as she saw Jason struggle to get the snow out of his shirt. The look on his face was too much for Raven.

Jason quickly pulled on the bottom of his shirt and out came the small ball of snow, most of it melted in his shirt. He looked at her and couldn't help but admire her sweet laughter. Hazel's smile was adorable but her laughter was amazing. He almost regretted his next move.

Suddenly a snowball hit Raven's torso and stopped her laughter. She looked up and saw Jason holding a few snowballs.

"So we're going to play this game are we?" Raven said as she was collecting her snow. Jason didn't say anything expect gave her a look.

She threw her snowball but Jason dodge it and he tried to hit Raven. Luckily she duck the first one but the next one hit her in the leg. Jason took the opportunity when she was trying to make her ammo and hid around a tree. The pair were about 10 feet from each other.

"Come on hon," Jason shouted to her, "Your not going to win this one."

"Well I'm not going to give up!" Raven shouted back and throw a snowball in the direction of his voice. "And the names not hon!"

Raven peeked from around her tree and suddenly she felt like she got tackled to the ground. Raven quickly shut her eyes. She expect to hit the ground hard but she landed on something soft though it wasn't snow. Raven opened her eyes and realized that she landed on Jason. Now they were both covered in snow.

Jason chuckled and Raven could feel it in his chest, "I told you that you weren't going to win."

"Well it looks like you didn't win either," Raven stated as she brushed down out of his hair.

"I've already won if it means I can get this close to you," Jason smirked. Raven ignored his cocky smile as her face quickly felt warm. Jason tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and said, "Looks like someone's blushing."

"Why?" Raven simply replied.

"Because you might have a small crush on me."

"No that's not what I meant. I mean you shouldn't get close to me," Raven said then whispered, "I've hurt a lot of people, Jason." Raven closed her eyes.

"Hey," Raven opened her eyes saw that Jason was holding her face. He looked really concern until she realize she felt tears running down her face.

"Jason plea-"

"Hazel-"

"Stop it! I can't I don't-"

"Rachel!" Raven stop her talk and look at Jason in the eyes and he looked right back at her. Raven's false name echoed through the empty park like as if the world stopped. Jason took the time to looked at Raven with searching eyes, he saw the long black hair, the evenly tan skin, but the eyes are what got him the most. It wasn't the color. It was what was hidden in them that made Jason wonder.

Jason wiped a teardrop and said, "I've lost people too… I've lost an old life… and I've lost people that matter the most… It honest hurts so much." Jason wrap his arms around Raven tightly so he was hugging her. "I know I can't experience what you might have gone through but I can say that I was close to it."

"Jason," Raven started.

"You can cry if you want," Jason said softly, "Don't hold it in."

Raven tried to look at him but she couldn't. She ended up holding onto Jason but she didn't cry, she just started listening to his breathing. With each breath Raven tried her very best to match his.

The moment was an eternity because they didn't hear anything expect each other. The gentle snow that was falling was the only thing that told them that the world was still moving. Raven felt something rubbing her back until she realized that it was Jason.

"How about Rae?" Jason suddenly whispered.

"For what?"

"Your nickname," he paused and chuckled, "I honestly don't like your nickname. It just… Doesn't seem right." Raven nuzzle her nose in his shoulder and tried her best not to smile because of the huge irony but she failed. Raven started giggle.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"It's nothing," Raven smiled.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Raven said. "You don't need to worry."


End file.
